


Day 17

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Kurt gets rained on on his way to Adam's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17

Kurt rushed in as soon as Adam opened the door, completely frozen and soaked through. Adam gave a small smile, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s forehead and murmuring “hello.” His smile grew as his boyfriend’s chattering teeth prevented a reply, but Kurt grinned with him before removing his dripping coat. Adam pulled Kurt to the bedroom and rifled through his cupboard for something dry. 

An hour later, Kurt was warm in Adam’s arms, gripping his tea. He couldn’t help feeling, after looking after his dad and his glee club friends, that it’s nice to be taken care of for once.


End file.
